<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fermat's Last by RhineGold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705100">Fermat's Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold'>RhineGold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussion of Death, Gen, M/M, Post-Series, returned to Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestics, fluff, and discussions with death. That’s Rush and Young for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Rush/Everett Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fermat's Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Written in 2012)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched his face carefully, the way his eyes scanned the lines of the document, the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked in breath after shallow breath that he never quite seemed to exhale. </p><p>Finally he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shifted to study the floor instead. “It’s not a… a theorem, Rush. You don’t need to solve it. Just sign it.”</p><p>Finally, Rush turned the pages back to their original position. He picked at the staple in the top left corner absently. “Why are you doing this, Everett?”</p><p>Young sighed and shifted to sit back further on the coffee table, clasping his own hands in his lap across his knees. “I didn’t think … it’d be such a big deal.”</p><p>“You dying? It’s not a big deal?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Rush,” He drawled, the spike of frustration causing him to slip back into ancient habits. “It’s just a piece of paper, not a death warrant.”</p><p>“I just don’t see that it’s necessary…” Rush began, voice taking the ‘lecture’ tone Young both adored and despised (when it was directed at him).</p><p>He interrupted, voice rising to try and cut him off, “It’s a real possibility to consider and it’s not harming anyone to…”</p><p>“We’ve gone how long without it being a 'possibility’ and now you want to…”</p><p>“The cohabitation requirements have only just been met and if you’d listen when I tried to explain it… The pension’s gonna provide…”</p><p>Rush’s sudden cessation of protests and arguments caught him off guard, making him fall silent as his heart leapt in his throat. Rush hunched forward then, wrapping his arms around himself as though being crushed by that abrupt silence. When he did speak, his voice was so soft and accented that Young leaned forward to hear him. </p><p>“…You don’t have to remind me that you’ll die before me, you know.”</p><p>“What?” His hand shot out, knuckles brushing the slight stubble on the other man’s cheek. Rush leaned into the contact and he shifted his hand to curl his fingers on his chin, pulling his face upwards until their eyes met. “Nick… What?" </p><p>"You’re going to die before I do. But you don’t have to…” He ducked his head then, letting his hair cover his eyes, but not before the moisture gathered there was obvious. “You don’t have to…”</p><p>“Nick…” He said softly, his other hand coming up to curve around his shoulders, distressed to find them shaking. Rush curled into his embrace, ended up curled against his chest as the shudders became more pronounced. “Nicholas, come on… It’s okay…”</p><p>“You’re going to leave me,” He whispered, accent as choked as his throat, “You always do - they always do. It’s just… I can’t do it again…" </p><p>"Nick…” He murmured his name again and again, cuddling him to his chest, rocking him gently. “Nick, please… It’s not like that… Don’t think like that. I’m not gonna leave you. Not anymore.”</p><p>“But it’s a 'possibility’,” He answered darkly, voice muffled in his shoulder. </p><p>“The moon falling on our heads tomorrow is a possibility - It doesn’t mean it’s a reality. Isn’t that some kind of… some kind of math thing?" </p><p>He did chuckle at that, a sharp snick of sound Young felt more than heard. But his voice was as quiet and pitiable as it had ever been. ”…I can’t be left behind again…“</p><p>"Then it’s a good thing,” Young said softly, voice a tender growl as he took his lover’s chin in both hands, “It’s a good thing… You’re stuck with me, huh?”</p><p>Rush melted into the kiss, becoming boneless in his hands, a deep well of emotion and heat under his mouth, and it was not an answer, not a solution, but it was, at the very least, a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've heard a rumor that Tumblr is starting to delete blogs with pornographic fiction so I'm migrating my fiction blog's works here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>